The Frustation
by HumanWhatever
Summary: You was done with it. She had to get everything out. She finally decided to tell how she felt about Chika and Riko.


It was another simple day with a cloudy weather that showed signs of unpredictable rainfall. The school idol group, Aqours, has ended their discussion for the meeting and spending the rest of the day home with others or for themselves. Everyone quickly went on their way except for the sailor, pianist, and the shining leader of that group. The three talked about today's school lessons, their own opinions about the Aquours meeting, and other topics that came along with a casual flow. It then started to rain that then escalated to a downpour.

"Aaah!" The ginger groaned in agony as she pulled away from her search in her bag.

"What's the matter, Chika-chan?" Riko asked pausing her conversation with You.

"Yeah, what's up?" You joined.

Both You and Riko was prepped with umbrellas with styles that represented themselves. Riko has a simple maroon colored umbrella while You had a light blue umbrella designed with two large anchors that mirrored each other from both sides. Meanwhile, Chika had no umbrella in sight.

"I forgot my umbrella!"

"As expected from Chika-chan." Riko chuckled.

"Here, I can walk you ba-" You was quickly cut off by Riko's words.

"Don't worry yourself, You. I can walk Chika-chan since we're neighbors." Though Riko's interruption had a friendly and casual tone, it did not sound like that in You's ears.

For days and days and even more days, You has been suffering ever since Riko was taken into Chika's life. In the beginning, You believed Riko's existence to be harmless and was wrong. Thanks to Riko, Chika became a brighter person, someone so bright that You wasn't even able to see her anymore. This should be a good thing, but this took You's position, the position that stood next to Chika. Now, You wasn't able to shine next to Chika but that "invader" You would say when she was alone.

She could not bear it anymore.

"Why.."

"Huh?"

"You..? What's wrong.."

A long pause followed until an outrageous burst came from the gray-haired girl they believed to have not carry any worries.

"Why are you by her side?!" You yelled with the umbrella being thrown down in frustration. "I used to be there! That was my side! You just came, strolling in so casually, and take that spot! How?! I've known her longer and been with her longer and been her friend the longest, but why are you here and taking Chika away from me!? Chika is not your's, she's mine."

Silence surrounded them besides the small huffings coming from You, whose head was facing the ground and her bangs covered any sight of her face from that angle. Riko and Chika stared at their friend in confusion. The silence was broken as Chika approached her childhood friend with a gentle smile, her hand landing softly on the frustrated girl's shoulder.

"Why would you say that, You? You're still my friend and always be by my side. No one can take that away from you. What makes you think that Riko stole it?"

You looked up with tears welling in her eyes. Her lips quivered as they struggled to seep the words that was banging on the door to be released like animals that craved freedom.

"Because I love you, that's why! I loved you for so long, Chika! I wanted to be the person to make you shine, but I was not. I got pushed aside in the ditch!"

Chika and Riko was astonished that they both took a step back and stared at You. No words came out from their mouths that dangled freely. This lack of response only made it worse for You. She couldn't hold the tears any longer, and she had no choice but to run. Run far and fast. Her stamina as a swimmer could last her long enough. You took a moment and looked back to see the distant figures of love and the thief between the rain. It was later, three hours perhaps, till You came back home. She was drenched head from toe. Her feet took her away aimlessly from different places in which they would then again take her to another until they started to tire out, saying it was time to go home. None of her family wanted to question what happened since the expression on her face along with her red, puffy eyes told them not to bother her for a long time.

Entering her room, You tossed her wet school clothes onto the floor, leaving her in only damp underwear. She fell onto her bed with a limp body, taking a pillow into her arms and curling up with it. Silently, she muttered.

"It hurts."

Then followed tears.

 **AN: I have not finished the whole show of Love Live! Sunshine. I have made this story after watching the 8th episode. If there's anything incorrect, that's my fault for my lack of knowledge. This story is simply something that popped into my head that I had to put down onto something.**


End file.
